


The Fool That Follows Her

by Sticks



Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticks/pseuds/Sticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you heard the one about two Jedi Knights who crash land on an asteroid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool That Follows Her

///Q9-01 RECORD  
///PRIVATE COMM CHANNEL + COCKPIT  
///1430 HRS - 1438 HRS

“I’m cold.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“You should come over here.”

“No thank you, Goddess. It’s a long walk, and I don’t think I could stay standing on that ice field.”

“You could keep yourself standing with the Force.”

“You could keep yourself warm with the Force.”

///SILENCE 20 SEC

“If General Antilles really wanted this charade to work, he’d make it a priority to retrieve me. They know we’re down here. There’s nothing else on this rock.”

“Maybe he wants you to stew for a bit, and think about how stupid that little stunt was.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“If your shadow bomb had been a fraction of a second slower, you’d have collided with a whole coralskipper, not just the pieces.”

“You were right behind me, you know.”

“Yes, I know.”

///SILENCE 12 SEC

“Seriously, come over. I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“No room in the cockpit.”

“I’m small.”

“Jaina.”

///SILENCE 7 SEC

“They’re moving farther away.”

“Hmm?”

“The lights. I can barely make out the frigate analog now.”

“Mm.”

“Stop grunting and talk to me.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

///SILENCE 13 SEC

“We never spar anymore.”

“I got tired of letting you win.”

“Oh, you thought you were letting me? How quaint.”

“Fine, you’re on. In the west field, after the debriefing. I don’t care who sees you get your divine posterior handed to you.”

“Tell me more about my divine posterior.”

“You must be bored.”

“We have time to kill. Come over here.”

“I’m quite comfortable where I am.”

///SILENCE 7 SEC

“Why were you following so close?”

“I’m your wing.”

“Kyp.”

“I had some idea of what you were doing and how it would go terribly wrong.”

“And you thought the best way to help would be to crash on an asteroid right behind me.”

“I didn’t want you to be without company.”

“Do you think they’ll be able to salvage anything?”

“Most of my systems seem to be working fine, and I didn’t get a breach from the impact. Think I scuffed up my paint job, though.”

“Yeah.”

///SILENCE 17 SEC

“Were you following so close because you thought I was going to--”

“Shh. I just had an idea.”

“Wha--hey!”

“Relax... and don’t... distract me.”

“You’re going to levitate my ship over a mile of ice? You’ll pass out from exhaustion.”

“It’s only... an X-wing.” 

“Don’t be stu--watch those ridges!”

“That’s why... you shouldn’t distract me.”

///SILENCE 46 SEC

“There... much better.”

“Thanks, Durron. It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise, Goddess."

///SILENCE 9 SEC

"So why were you following so close?"

"Let me rest."

"It was only an X-wing."

"You're a funny girl."

"Did your life flash before your eyes? Mine did, but yours was probably more interesting on account of being so much longer."

"Are you trying to goad me?" 

"I mean, if our lives were holos, yours would definitely have more explosions."

"Jacen? Is that you in there? You do a remarkable impression of your sister's voice."

"You must not have been that close to the other explosions, though, or you never would have survived this long. You're supposed to be on my wing, not in my exhaust."

"Thought I saw a nacelle wobbling."

"Come on, Kyp, give me a real answer. What were you doing?"

"I was following you."

"Into certain death?"

///SILENCE 20 SEC

"You're a kriffing idiot, Durron."

///SILENCE 58 SEC  
///STATIC

"What are you doing? Get back inside."

"Jabba's sweat, it's freezing out here. Pop your canopy."

"I'm not enough of an idiot for that."

"I can't feel my legs. Pop your canopy."

///VACUUM ALARM  
///SEAL RESTORED

"Hi."

"Now what, Goddess?"

"Now--you warm--me up."

"Oh."

///SILENCE  
///END RECORD


End file.
